Everything Is Not What It Seems
by Azkadellio
Summary: Jade West always thought Tori Vega was perfect and could do no wrong. At she hated the half-Latina for it. As time goes on, however, and the two become close, she sees the truth. Jori endgame. One-shot.


**Random fact about where I got the idea for this one-shot. I was watching the re-run of Elizabeth Gillies' Lifetime movie **_**'Killing Daddy' **_**a few days ago on Lifetime****, though I missed the first half because I didn't realize it was on until an hour after it started, and while I was watching the ending (and secretly hoping her character Callie didn't pull the gun on herself, I didn't see the movie until today so I had no idea what all happened.), this random Jori idea came to me.**

**You'd think, that since I was watching **_**'Killing Daddy'**_** when I got the idea, that this would be connected to it, right? Wrong. This really has nothing to do, other than Elizabeth Gillies in a way, with that movie or anything.**

**Oh, and also, there's no **_**'Killing Daddy'**_** section of fanfiction. I looked it up out of curiousity, and all they had was a couple of forum posts, no actual fanfics about it. I checked: movies, tv, and misc. tv. Nothing.**

**Sorry. Just felt like sharing that last part.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**'VicTORious'**_** or the characters.**

**Jade POV**

When Tori Vega first joined Hollywood Arts, I thought she was a perfect little Goody Two Shoes trying to steal my boyfriend, parts, and friends. But as time went on, the Goody Two Shoes thing became less when she had no problem humiliating the guys who used her for a grade or while dating a girl in Seattle, the stealing my boyfriend was lost when after we broke us she only wanted to help me and not spend time with him, I discovered she only got my parts because Sikowitz and the other teachers wanted her to catch up and improve her skills so she was on par with the rest of us, and she wasn't stealing my friends. They just naturally liked hanging out with her.

For two years though, that 'perfect' thing still bugged the shit out of me. At least, until I found out the truth that only Trina knew, not even Tori's best friend Andre had any idea about a lot of this stuff.

Her home life seemed perfect. If you don't count her father working all day and night, rarely home from the police station, her mother seems to not care about her kids and makes it look like she's having an affair with her husband's partner, and her sister doesn't like staying home because of the awkwardness when it's just her and Tori. And Tori invites at least Andre and Cat over all the time so she's not home alone.

She always has a bright smile on her face. Unless you know the stress of her home life is wearing her thin when her parents are home because they argue a lot, not caring who's around to hear, and she keeps the smile on to hide her stress and lack of sleep. (I remember a few times hearing them yell about Holly Vega's possible affair while Holly accused David of cheating on her and using the late hours at the station as a cover, while David Vega threw in that he's tired of the constant calls about his eldest out partying all weekend while Tori and I were running lines during Sikowitz's astronaught play last year when he was trying to make Tori and I get along better.)

It wasn't until a few weeks before our final performance senior year that I discovered everything.

Shortly before senior year, Beck and I broke up for the final time when we realized we were just going through the motions and were looking at other people. He never cheated on me, I'd cut his dick off if he did, but we both knew it was a matter of time before he eventually did with how he looks at some of the girls around school.

Though out senior year, Tori and I slowly became friends, eventually getting to the point where I was staying the night at her house or even inviting her to stay at mine, without Cat dragging me along in some way. During that time, everyone noticed how close we were getting. Beck even giving Tori a jealous scowl when she placed her hand on my shoulder and I calmed down before ripping Rex's head off for something he said about us.

Two months before auditions for the final play of the year, Tori nervously asked me out on a date. And I said yes. (No, I didn't act all girly. I admitted early on in our 'friendship' that I was bi and started to feel an attraction for her, and I noticed she showed an interest in me as well, so it wasn't really a shock she asked me out.)

Surprisingly, the date went better than I thought and we officially became girlfriend's a few weeks later.

Cat, of course, was excited for us and crushed us in a spine breaking bear hug until Andre managed to pry her arms off, Tori and I temporarily becoming deaf from her high pitched squeal when she hugged us.

Robbie congratulated us, while looking a little nervous, as Rex asked us to make out for him and to send him any nude pics we might have of the other. Rex found himself without arms, legs, or a head for the next week because I refused to give them back to Robbie until he promised us that the annoying puppet would keep his mouth shut.

Andre, ever the relaxed and genuine good guy, gave Tori an 'I knew it' look while congratulating us and threatening me if I hurt her, like a protective older brother would. (I let it go since he was just looking out for Tori, nothing else.)

Trina, when she found out thanks to Cat's deafening squeal, thought I forced Tori to say that or that I stole her soul or something else stupid. She accepted us, but still thinks I did something to Tori.

Beck, on the other hand, didn't take it too well. Without a word, he stood up and left, a jealous glare on his face at the two of us. He eventually stopped glaring at us, and trying to steal me back, but never really became a part of the group again. His dating one of the girls from Karaoke Dokie didn't help things when he invited her to lunch one day and tried to make me jealous by making out with her in front of me, which failed when I had someone a hell of a lot better than him and her.

Back to when things changed.

While I was staying the night (her parents not knowing we were a couple), I overheard the Vega parents yelling in the hallway in the middle of the night. Looking over at Tori, I saw her wide awake and staring at her door, a nervous fear in her eyes.

Before I could say anything to get her to focus on me and not the yelling, I heard Holly Vega call Tori a word I won't repeat. Hint, it starts with a 'd' and rhymes with 'tryke'. Thankfully, her dad seems okay with Tori's recent coming out as a lesbian, defending his youngest, which turned out to be a bit of a bad idea I guess when Holly let it slip that she was cheating on him and that she was moving in with him, wanting to get out of their loveless marriage and away from their lesbian daughter.

After that, I got out of Tori's bed and packed her a few days worth of clothes, convincing her to sneak out with me and stay at my house for a few days until the soon-to-be ex-Mrs. Vega packs up and leaves. Thankfully, and surprisingly, my parents let her stay. My mom was always the more supporting one. She never liked my piercings or tattoos, but she is okay with my wanting to me a director/producer/writer/actress. My father, though not as okay, let Tori stay because he think she'll be a good influence on me.

Since then, Tori eventually moved in with me and my parents after graduation when her mother moved out of California and her father slipped into work and alcohol. Trina ended up moving in with Cat and her roommate Sam. (I joke about the three of them in a relationship, and Cat and Trina always look away with a blush, telling more than I want to know about their home life.)

Now, here we are, three months into our first year of high school, and Tori and I are in bed after studying for a test the next day. Looking over at the slumbering woman beside me, I can't help but smile, knowing that she's sleeping peacefully, without worry, and her smiles are genuine again, not fake to hide her pain.

"You made me a sap, Vega." I say, slowly sliding my index finger from her cheek to jaw, smiling to myself when her nose twitches a bit.

**That's it for this. Kinda angsty for some parts I think, and the ending was a bit of a surprise for me to write for Jade.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Before I forget, I have a fic idea that takes place in a mental hospital. Tori, Andre, Sikowitz, Lane, and Trina aren't patients, but Jade, Beck, Robbie, Cat, and one or two other characters are. Trina won't be seen too much, she worked there before Tori did. When Trina left, Tori took her spot. Don't know if they're sisters or not in it. I have back stories for why Jade, Beck, Cat, and Robbie are there. I kinda kept Elizabeth Gillies' character of Callie in it, with how Callie is at the end of **_**'Killing Daddy'**_**, when she's sitting in the chair with a blank look on her face. It'll be Jori, other pairings unsure, with a major Cori, Cade, and CaTorAde friendship.**

**Let me know what you think of that idea.**

**Thank you for reading. Please review.**

**Blessed Be.**


End file.
